Quicksilver's Ghost
by charlotterehsif
Summary: Autumn knew she had to except who she was. Mutation and all. So with Pietro's help she was going to overcome prejudice, until three men come marching to Pietro's door. I might not even continue with this, please don't expect much!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all :) Welcome to my first X-Men fanfiction! I recently went to go see Day's of Future Past and fell in love with Quicksilver, so decided to make a story of my own for him! Obviously this means that this story will have many spoilers to the new movie!**_

_**Please, please don't expect regular updates as I am really bad at working to a schedule! **_

_**I don't own any of the X-Men universe, that all belongs to Marvel, sadly :c**_

I walked up to the classic 70's porch and knocked on the door. Mrs. Maximoff answers almost immediately and smiles,

"Autumn! How lovely to see you, dear! Here to see Pietro?"

I nod and smile pleasantly at her, feeling a light blush rise from my neck to my cheeks, under her penetrating stare.

"I am Mrs. Maximoff, he phoned asking for me," I smile sadly, "you know how that goes down."

Mrs. Maximoff grabs my cheeks, pinching lightly, "You know your always welcome here?"

I nod gratefully and smile, hoping to ease her mind.

"Well go on down then, Autumn, it's nice seeing you, you becoming more beautiful by the day!"

I smile and walk past her, down toward where my bestfriends 'man' cave was. As I was walking down the wooden steps I think of all the good times we had had together down here, away from all my problems.

As soon as my feet hop off the last step, Pietro comes speeding toward me.

"Ghosty! Took you long enough, you know I made it to your house and back 5 times before you got here, and I was taking it slow!" He said this all in a rush, anyone who hadn't known him for a while would have never understood.

"You called my house phone, not the one in my bedroom, you know what Pa's like when you call! He went mad, I had to use my-my you know!" Even after all these years I was still uncomfortable talking about my _mutation._

"Listen, I'm sorry, I forget about everything, you know-" He paused mid sentence and flashed out of the room only to return a second later.

"There are three men outside my house, Autumn." he muttered a confused face adorned his youthful face. I sat down on the fading yellow couch as he started playing table tennis alone, a nervous habit he had always had.

"Pietro! The cops are here, again!" we heard his mum shout and soon the three previously named men entered the dark room.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything!" he says flashing to the couch and laying down with his feet on my lap.

"Relax Pietro, we're not cops." The muscled one says but Pietro quickly interrupts.

"Of course your not a cop. If you were a cop you wouldn't be in a rental car."

"How did you know we had a rental?" The long haired one asks.

"I checked your registration as you were walking in the door." He says dead panned.

"I also had some time to kill, so I looked in your rental agreement and saw you were from out of town. Are you the FBI?"

He flashed over to the long haired man and took his wallet.

"Nope not a cop, hey what's with this gifted youngsters place?"

"It's... an old card." The long haired one answers quickly grabbing his wallet and stuffing it into his back pocket.

The geeky looking one smiles and say's "Well he's fascinating"

And the disgruntled one reply's "No, he's a pain in the arse!"

I chuckled but didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation, as it seemed private.

Pietro suddenly stops.

"Autumn, why are being a ghost? I thought we got over this!" Pietro says, looking in my general direction. "Show yourself." he whispers.

Without realising I mush have faded and become invisible, my nervous habit. I slowly allowed myself to be seen, my blond hair and blue eyes and slender frame.

The three men look startled by my presence and one takes a defensive stance.

"Hello," I say shyly, "I'm Autumn."

The tall, muscled man nods at me and the two others just stare at me in wonder. Feeling uncomfortable I could feel the ice at my fingertips, and tried to restrain it but it was impossible. Soon the whole of the opposite wall was covered in a thick layer of ice and snow. The men all jumped back in shock and stared incredulously back at me.

_**Er yeah. Not sure where I'm going with this. I might not even continue, I tend to forget about things quiet easily...sorry c:**_

_**~charlotte**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, hi, hello c:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, I truly didn't expect a response so soon and with so much friendliness. **_

_**I realised that I kind of went into this with no plan and haven't given much background information on Autumn so hopefully this quick chapter will clear it up! c: Also I would appreciate your opinion on weather I should keep Quicksilvers real name as Peter (in the movies) or Pietro (comics) so I've created a poll to have you decide, this is my first poll so I have no idea how this is going to go, but I think it's important you have some input!**_

_**I'm sorry if I flicker between 1st and 3rd person, I'm not very good at just involving one xD**_

_**I'm having Quicksilver to be 17 and Autumn 16 in this :)**_

*Autumn is 13*

It had been three long and painful years since Autumns mum had died. Three long and painful years under her fathers evil ruling.

He hated the power that rested inside her small frail body. Hated the innocence that radiated of the abomination. Devil. Freak. Only some of the words she had had thrown at her.

Why did he hate her? He was supposed to love her, care for her, be the only person she could always rely on.

But she had this _mutation._ This thing that didn't allow her father to lover her. This thing that allowed her to travel in shadows and freeze the weaker mind. It scares him. She knows that. But it didn't mean he had to be so cruel.

* * *

It was another day at her own personal hell. Another day of teasing and scared glances. She was immune to it now, but what thirteen year old girl should have to deal with this abuse?

The blonde walked into her first lesson of the day. English. She loved the subject, the class, not so much. She sat down in her seat at the front of the class directly in front of her teacher. It made him uncomfortable to have this innocent devil sat in front of him, but she did it non the less as it meant that all the cruel words were behind her and didn't affect her.

"Class," Mr. Anders started, a balding man in his late 40's, with a round belly, produced from the unhealthy lunches he helps himself to. "we have a new pupil joining us today, though I haven't the faintest clue where he is.." he trails off and I suddenly feel a cool breeze next to me.

It was a boy. He had shoulder length, unnaturally silver hair and blue eyes that shone with mischief.

"Surly you're not blind, sir. I am, after all, in front of you." He says with a cheeky smirk at poor Mr. Anders.

"Wh-where on Earth did you come from?" Mr. Anders splutter's unattractively, and leans in close to the silver-haired boy next to me.

Next to her. This boy had sat next to her. The freak.

_It's just because he's new. He doesn't understand._ She reminds herself. _He hasn't seen what I can do._

"I've been here all along, hadn't you noticed?"

"Wel, no, but- anyway, thank you for gracing us with your presence Mr. Maximoff." Mr. Anders said, flustered.

As he began to take note of who was in the class, the boy turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Pietro. So, what's your power then?" he said adjusting the straps of the audio play which dangled around his neck.

"What, I-I don't know what you're talking about, wh-" I was interrupted by him, as he looked at me disapprovingly.

"You know exactly what I mean." With a breeze the boy smiled mischievously at me as the rest of the class laughed. I turned around to see Mr. Anders with a sign that had the words 'KICK ME' on his back.

"Was that-" I say but stopped as his cheeky grin said everything I needed to know.

"Obviously!" he exclaims laughing and punches her on the shoulder. "So what can you do?" he adds as an after thought.

She was flustered to say the least with is big blue eyes staring back at her. How did he know straight away? What gave her away, after all these years she was a master at hiding the power she had in her. She looked at him with wide questioning, though slightly sceptic, eyes.

He nodded encouragingly whispering "Show off, it's nothing to be ashamed of!"

So, how could she show him her power? What could she do?

She looked around the room, noting that no one was listening to the monotone voice of Mr. Anders, and no one would be any time soon.

She closed her eyes, breathing in and out soothingly and envisioned everyone in the room stopping, not being able to think, elongating the second into however long she wanted them to believe it was. With all minds frozen, apart from the boy's, she relaxed and time, for the other pupils and teacher, was frozen.

She stood up, felt the liquid like feeling spread over her and suddenly was no longer there to anyone's eyes.

Pietro looked up in shock then smiled, understanding.

"Wow dude, you're so cool! I wish I could do that!" He called into the seemingly empty air. He felt a hand on his back and jumped around only to see the girl smiling shyly at him.

"You're really cool, why do you hide it?" he says, confused.

"I-I loose control. When I get an overwhelming emotion, I, er- do this." She stutters, and he watches in amazement as a thick layer of ice covers the back wall of the room.

"Woah, I was not expecting that!" He thinks aloud. "Why do you hide it?" he whispers confused.

"Er, unlike yours it's not something I can control. I get worked up easily and, well I explode. You can hide yours, it's not something they would believe, someone with super human speed, it's like something out a comic book. But this, this is something different that no one can control. Believe me many have tried." She mutters, upset.

Suddenly the room no longer has a singular ice wall and the girl is seated covering her face with her hair and the people were moving and talking. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, _what had just happened. Had he upset her?_

Instantaneously the bell screeched, calling the end of class. As people got out of their seats, they looked at him strangely, wondering why he was stood up in the middle of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girl leaving, and called, "What's your name?"

She automatically looked toward him, somehow knowing he was talking to her, smiling softly, "Autumn." she called, and walked out of the empty room.

He ran a hand in his hair, feeling exhilarated. He had never met someone like him. He had thought he was alone. But now, _now_ he had someone that understood.

"Mr. Maximofff? Aren't you leaving?" Mr. Anders looks at him in concern, over his half moon spectacles.

He simply nods, collecting his bag and speeds out of the room in a flurry of thought.

_I'm not alone._

**_So, er yeah. I just felt this was necessary to build background info. More information will be released as the story goes on. Is the ice thing too cliché? I don't know, thanks for reading I guess c:_**

**_~charlotte_**


End file.
